Nun bin ich der Tod geworden
Nun bin ich der Tod geworden ist die 10. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 10. Folge der Serie The 100. Rasheed Newson und T.J. Brady schrieben das Drehbuch. Omar Madha führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 21.Mai 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 19. August 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. [[John Murphy|''John'' Murphy]]'' kommt zurück zum Camp und erzählt, von den Groundern gefangen und gefoltert worden zu sein. Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake haben sehr verschiedene Meinungen davon, wie sie mit Murphys Rückkehr umgehen wollen.'' ''Octavia Blake'''' schleicht sich davon um Lincoln zu sehen und kommt mit einer ernstzunehmenden Warnung ins Camp zurück. Währenddessen infiziert ein mysteriöser Virus das Camp und viele der Jugendlichen müssen unter Quarantäne gestellt werden.'' ''Jasper Jordan'''' vollzieht einen heldenhaften Schritt.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Joshua Ssettuba als Connor * Wesley MacInnes als Derek * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre Soundtrack Zitate : Bellamy (zu Finn): "We hanged him, we banished him, and now we're going to kill him. Get the Hell out of my way." : Clarke (zu Bellamy): “Biological warfare. You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon.” : Clarke (zu Bellamy über Octavia): “Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again." : Clarke (zu Octavia): “Octavia, wait. I need you to sneak out again." : Clarke (über Octavia): "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let her go." : Bellamy: "If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems." : Clarke: “You need to save yourselves. Just leave camp. Take anyone healthy enough with you." : Finn: “If you think that's even a possibility, you don't know me very well." : Clarke: “I know you." : Octavia: "Bell. Hey, big brother." : Bellamy: "I'm scared." : Octavia: "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." : Bellamy: "That's what I said to you the day you were born." : Octavia: "I know. You told me that, like, a thousand times." : Bellamy: "I'm glad you're here." : Octavia: "Just get some rest now, okay?" : Clarke: “‘I am become death, destroyer of worlds’. It’s Oppenheimer, the man who built the first . . .” : Bellamy: "I know who Oppenheimer is." }} Galerie Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Murphy Clarke.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Murphy 2.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke Waffe.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke Finn Octavia.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke Delinquent.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke Bellamy.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke (2).jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Bellamy.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Bellamy 2.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Grounder.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Finn Clarke.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Finn Bellamy.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Finn Bellamy 2.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Exodusschiff.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Delinquenten.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Clarke.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Raven Jasper Bellamy.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Raven Finn.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Raven 2.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Octavia.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Octavia Lincoln.jpg Nun bin ich der Tod geworden Octavia Bellamy.jpg Videos The 100 1x10 "I Am Become Death" Promo The 100 Season 1 Episode 10 Extended Promo (HD) Trivia * John Murphy kommt in dieser Folge zurück zu den 100 und überbringt eine "Nachricht" von den Groundern. * Es gibt keine Szene auf der Ark. Sie wird nur von Raven erwähnt. ** Thelonious, Marcus Kane und Abigail Griffin erscheinen in dieser Episode nicht. * Raven beendet ihre Beziehung zu Finn. * Osric Chau hat einen kurzen Cameo-Auftritt in dieser Folge. Tode in dieser Folge * Derek, stirbt am hämorrhagischen Fieber. * Zwei unbenannte Delinquenten die ebenfalls am Fieber sterben. * Hunderte von Grounder, Explosion der Brücke. * Connor wird von Murphy getötet. Referenzen fr: en:I am Become Death Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)